ユーザー:はっさく/サンドボックス01
*A percepção do Mal（ポルトガル語） |previousEpisode = The Evil Flu |nextEpisode = Ice Cream of Fear }} "The Perception of Evil" は''Villainousシーズン1の第1話である。 Black Hatが使用者にとって最も邪悪と感じるものを具現化する装置を宣伝する内容となっている。 あらすじ Black Hat tells the viewers that he will be showing them a device that brings people's worst fears into reality. Dr. Flug attempts to demonstrate this and creates a somewhat unpleasant looking sandwich. Black Hat becomes enraged that this is the most evil thing Dr. Flug can think of and he takes the device, using it to create a clone of himself. The Black Hats are pleased at the results, until 5.0.5. appears and seizes the device from Dr. Flug's hands. After the Black Hats angrily tell him to drop the machine, he uses it and creates a demonic, much more monstrous version of Black Hat, and runs away in fear. Monstrous Black Hat then uses the device to create a small, goofy looking Black Hat. Demencia suddenly appears, lovingly looking at the Black Hats, pleased by the fact that four different versions of the object of her love are now roaming in the Lab. She then uses the device to create a huge, incredibly muscular version of Black Hat, and clings to him lovingly. クレジット *'声の出演：''' **Alan Ituriel（Black Hat役） **Todd Asayer（Dr. Flug Slys役） **Mark Fischbach（5.0.5.、Muscular Black Hat役） **Melaney Sems（Demencia役） トリビア * During the beginning "glitch" of the shorts, several curious things can be spotted. ** During the first "stand-by screen", there is: *** In the upper-left corner, "01". *** A timestamp, reading 00:16:13. *** An address, reading "HAT ISLAND, HAT AVENUE/MANNOR #333/HATSVILLE" **** It is unknown why "manor" is misspelled. ** During the second, yellow "stand-by screen", there is: *** In the upper-left corner, "10". *** The same address as before. * Black Hat cuts Dr. Flug off before he can finish his sentence about why he created the mayonnaise sandwich, however, it is likely that he was going to say something along the lines of "seven out of ten people hate mayonnaise". * On the walls there are several interesting items: ** A bullet list. Only the bottom point is visible, reading "THAT CACTUS". ** A blueprint for what looks like Demencia, suggested she was created by Black Hat and/or Dr. Flug. ** A yellow note saying "DON'T TRY TO RUN. BH." *** "BH" is likely short for "Black Hat". ** A blueprint for the Evil ray. ** A blueprint for an unknown machine. *** On it, is the famous strict mass-energy equivalence formula, E = mc''2. * During the wide shot when Demencia creates Muscular Black Hat, Earl can be seen eating the previously created sandwich. 隠しテキスト * During the first "stand-by" screen during the "glitch" at the beginning of the shorts, in the center, in green text, is "'64 65 6d 65 6e 63 69 61 20 77 61 73 20 68 65 72 65'". When decoded through hexadecimal, reads "'demencia was here'". ** At the bottom is a string of hexadecimal text, with the left and right sides blurred. It is assumed that this text reads "'796f752077617374656420796f75722074696d65'", which decodes to "'you wasted your time'". * During the second, yellow "stand-by" screen, in the center, in yellow text, is "'48 45 4c 50'". When decoded through hexadecimal, this reads "'HELP'''". ** The "DEMENCIA WAS HERE" and "HELP" messages eerily line up with the "MARIANA WAS HERE" and "HELP ME" post-it notes in "Squeak", suggesting a connection between Mariana and Demencia. 作画ミス * During the shot of Black Hat and his clone screaming at 5.0.5., the paper bearing a warning sign that is on the lower right-hand corner of what looks like Demencia's blueprints disappears. File:LPDM11.png|Warning sign is visible. File:LPDM12.png|Warning sign disappears. de:The Perception of Evil es:La percepción del Mal Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Phase One